Meeting the other Me
by Vannilliaify
Summary: Vegeta once knew baby Kakarrot. But the day after he meets him, he realizes that he can't ever see him again-or so he thought. Because of Goku, he's become a seemingly harmful, nasty being. But can an old friend change that all? Yaoi, rated T for…well…some cussing
1. Prologue of a tale

**A/N: Thank you to Cara2012 for letting me use the lullaby in this ch.! I translated it to Japenese, though. It was originally in Swedish. Here's a link to Cara2012's profile:**

u/2604099/Cara2012

* * *

"Go find the strongest Sayain and bring him to me, Vegeta."

Freiza demanded, and Vegeta growled lightly. He muttered something inaudible, and walked to the nursery. Once in there, a baby with black hair instantly caught his eye. He turned to the baby, and talked to it quietly for a little while.

But as Vegeta was leaving, he heard the baby cry in despair from a terrible vision. Vegeta suspected it to be a nightmare, and he instantly ran over to Kakarrot. Goku cried even louder, and the fur on his brown tail was standing on end. Vegeta quickly used his tail to grab the younger Sayain's tail, and he cradled the tiny baby in his arms.

Goku calmed down slightly, but was still crying, so Vegeta did the first instinct he had.

He sang a beautiful lullaby to the little baby.

"Byssan shōkō jōtai, kanzen futtō pate denki wa, 3 hōrō tochū shōkō jōtai, kanzen futtō pate denki wa, 3 hōrō tochū ōchi no hitotsu wa, ā, hokanode, suberi yasuinode, mōmokudeari, daisan wa, mattaku nani mo itte 3 kaiyō, Byssan no shōkō jōtai de kaze ga fuite, futtō pate denki ga ippai ni natte shōkō jōtai, futtō patefuru denki, san kaiyō, subarashī umi, sukoshi sukageraku yoku Bosunia-wan ni ue no shōkō jōtai, kanzen futtō pate denki, sukēru-jō no 3ttsu no shōkō jōtai, kanzen futtō pate denki, sukēru-jō no 3ttsu no wa juhideari, hoka no burīku de, 3ttsu-me fukisokuna ho o motte shōkō jōtai, kanzen futtō pate denki wa, sjökistan wa Trenne sūji o motte shōkō jōtai, kanzen futtō pate denki wa, sjökistan wa Trenne sūji o motte wa watashitachi no shinkōdeari, hoka no wa watashitachi no kibōdeari, daisan wa, ai wa shōkō jōtai, kanzen futtō pate denki, 3-ri wa tingena shōkō jōtai, kanzen futtō pate denki, 3-ri wa tingena wa kami no chichideari, mōhitotsu wa kare no musuko, dai san no yasashī seibomariadesu."

Vegeta sang to the younger sayain, who eventually calmed down. The little sayain, Kakarrot(aka Goku), had just woke up, but in the middle of the night.

"Waugh! wa-Hmmm…"

The little baby slowly stopped crying, and began giggling. Vegeta sighed, and began rocking the baby back and forth. Eventually, Kakarrot had fallen asleep, and Vegeta had to leave him be.

"I hope I get to see you tomorrow, third class sayain," Vegeta smiled, and he walked quietly off.

But the 5 year old Vegeta didn't know that Kakarrot wouldn't see him again for twenty years.


	2. Fate is ironic

**Apparently, all the chapters will be short. Okay? Okay!~**

* * *

Chapter 1-Fate brings surprising things

I sighed angrily, and pouted as Nappa would not listen to me.

"Nappa. Let me-"

He shot me a mean glare, and I instantly backed down.

Just then, we heard a loud CRASH as we had just landed on earth.

"Ugh. This planet is too weak."

I groaned, and began stretch when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

"K-Kakarot?"

I whispered.


	3. Realization

**Okay! Im** **back!~ :3**

**Anyways, thank you, "Im just Saiyan" for helping me write this Story! You can help me with every chapter If you'd like!~**

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

This has to be a dream. Kakarrot died when Frieza blew up planet Vegeta, right? Does he remember me? Well…most likely not…he WAS only a few months old when we first met…

•FLASHBACK•

_I was sent to the  
nursery to find the strongest power level for Frieza's army, but a little, black haired baby named Kakarrot instantly caught  
my eye. I can't really say why, but he had a kind look mixed with strength and power. I walked over to him half out of curiosity, and half out of boredom._

_"Well well, what do we have here?" I smirked, then took out my scouter. I wanted to scan his power level, hoping it was high enough to get him recruited. But my smirk disappeared as it morphed into a frown. He only had a power level of…what?! Only FIVE?!_

_"Hm. Third class Saiyan."  
I huffed, partially angry. Kakarrot slightly smiled in his sleep…_

_•END OF FLASHBACK•_

"Theres no way he could have remembered me."

With a sad look on my face, I stepped out of the sayian pod.

"Who are you and what are you here for?!"

Kakarrot demanded an answer, and had used a harsh tone.

"I'm Vegeta, and this is Nappa," I replied, converting to my usual cocky attitude so I wouldn't appear depressed.

"We're here to take over and destroy planet Earth!"

Nappa exclaimed, devishly grinning.

"I won't let you!"

"Why is that?"

"I challenge you to a battle!"

Goku said sternly, pointing at me.

"Who, me?"

Nappa taunted, and Kakarrot walked over to me, pointed at my chest, and said,

"No. Not you. Him."

He was obviously referring to me, but I knew that Kakarrot couldn't win this battle. After all, he only had a power level of 5 when he was born.

Well, I guess I'll go easy on him.

**Goku's POV**  
"That guy looks familiar…"

I whispered, and tried to remember something-anything-from before he got a concussion as a child.

Where have we met? Obviously he's a sayian, but…wait, Planet Vegeta!…I never remembered  
anyone on that planet, did I? Hmmm…I wonder…


	4. Nappa vs Goku

**Thanks to "Im just Sayain"! You truly are an awesome helper when**

** it comes to helping me write this story!~**

* * *

"Well, it's a privilege to fight me Kakarrot. But first, you have to prove you worthy to me by beating Nappa." He smirked, grinning devishly on the outside, but silently holding back tears on the inside.

"Who's kakarot?" Goku asked confusingly.

_Great, the third class Sayain I sang to is not only weak, but dumb as well._

Vegeta found it getting harder and harder to push down his feelings for Goku. What are these feelings? Are they of happiness or pure rage?

Vegeta just ignored it, and he decided to stay quiet as Nappa kept talking to Kakarrot.

"Who is Kakarrot?" Goku asked again, very annoyed from the lack of an answer.

"Well, Kakarrot, it's a weird question to ask about your own name."

Nappa taunted Goku as if he was a retarded puppy. The Earth sayian quickly retorted, " My name is Goku, not Kakarrot."

Then Vegeta cleared his throat and point-blankly stated,"Well, Kakarrot, your Earth name might be Goku, but your a sayain through and through. And your sayian name is Kakarrot." Vegeta said very proudly.

"Well, I'm going to beat you Nappa. And then, I'll come back to in."

Goku pointed at Vegeta's chest, and then he backed up. He proceeded to get in a fighting stance, and told Nappa, "Take your best shot."

Napa smirked, and grunted. "Don't mind if I do!"

He slowly walked towards Goku, then flew as fast as he could right next to him. He was about to give him an upper cut, but as his fist was in the air, he felt a sharp pain in his abs. Nappa started coughing up some blood, and fell to his knees. Goku, still maintaining a serious face, stood there. The fallen rival began attempting to get up, and he hissed.

"That was only a lucky shot."

Nappa flew at Goku and gave him everything he had. Yet, after Goku was done blocking all his punches, he gave him 3 sharp punches on the face, stomach, and then the back. Nappa fell right next to Vegeta, looking at him with his eyes full of pain.

"Get him Vegeta, avenge your partner."

Vegeta sympathetically looked at him, and tried to sound harsh when he said,

" Nappa, your a weak, worthless excuse of a sayain warrior."

Vegeta held up his hand, formed a ki ball, and blasted his partner into dust Vegeta looked up at Kakarrot. Goku's face was full of confusion and surprise, judging by the look on his face as he stared at what use to be Nappa. He then slowly trailed his eyes towards the laughing sayain with the spiky, mahogany hair.

" Haha, you're gone! You're finally gone!"

Goku's onyx eyes met Vegeta's, and he instantly knew that he was hiding something.

Who was he?  
The only thing he said was was that he was named Vegeta. Once Vegeta stopped laughing, he looked at Goku.

"Are you ready to fight the prince of all Sayains now?"

Vegeta was still grinning, but it was not for the fact that napa was gone.

It was that he was finally meeting the third class sayain he thought he lost forever.

The one he believed had died 20 years ago.


	5. A battle with the prince

Goku was still staring at Vegeta in disbelief.

_ Why did he kill his own partner? It didn't make ANY sense whatsoever! And what is he holding back? There's something he's not telling me about my past…maybe…maybe he knew me when I was just a kid?…  
_  
Goku stood straight up, and retired out of his fighting stance. He looked at Vegeta and said, "If you tell me one thing about my childhood, I will fight  
you ."

"That's not how it works, you low class Sayain. I am an elite, and you should have consider the privilege that I'm allowing you to even look at me. Here, I'll make a deal; If you beat me, or prove you are a worthy fighter, then I shall tell a few things about your childhood before our planet blew up."

Goku now had even more questions than before.

"What is an elite or a low class? And what happened to our planet? I am truly thankful that Grandpa Gohan dropped me off the waterfall, and that I lost all my memory so I wasn't as vicious and cold hearted as you. At least I saw the happiness, but I can't remember anything before that day."

Goku narrowed his eyes towards Vegeta, and Vegeta felt a ping of sadness, mostly because he never thought Goku's voice could go to such an empty-sounding monotone voice.

"Dammit, why can't I remember?!"

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Vegeta huffed. Goku went back to a fighting stance, and replied, " Well, come on! What are you waiting for, prince?"

Vegeta tried to hold back a smile, but it still showed. He went into a high defensive stance, responding with,  
"I'm not waiting, Kakarrot. Let's begin."  
Vegeta reminded himself of what to do.

_I have to go easy on him… I'll let him get a few punches so I can tell him more about the past…and what I did…and what I felt-_

**POW!**

He suddenly felt a very warm hand hit his face.

_Where did that speed come from? He must of caught me off guard…_

The taste of blood filled his mouth in merely a few seconds. Vegeta looked at Goku.

"Now it's my turn."

Vegeta hit Goku in the head multiple times, thus making him drop from the sky to the ground.

_I hope it didn't hurt him too much…_

Vegeta backed up, and he looked towards the younger Sayain. Goku was still lying on the ground, and he walked over to him, checking for a pulse.

"Good…he's still breathing…"

Goku was gradually remembering what had happened on planet Vegeta-Sai.

_Vegeta held me in his hands as he sang. He was singing to me in the most beautiful, silky-soft voice I've ever heard in all my entire life.  
Vegeta looked happy, but now, he seems like he's holding back everything…Is he really trying to take over earth? Or did he come here to see me? Well…He takes pride to his Sayain race…Maybe he came to take me away…or just come here to tell me about our race…maybe, just maybe..._

Goku got off the ground and looked at the sad prince. He stood up straight, telling the prince a lie.

"Well, looks like you beat me! I give up. Now, can you PLEASE tell me about our race?"

Goku then peered up at the sky to see Vegeta. The shorter Sayain was looking at him in disbelief.

No, he has power…He's hiding it…

"Well, Kakarrot, you haven't proven you are worthy. Therefore, I can't tell you anything."

Vegeta lowered himself to the ground, and made a slow hit to Kakarrot. He was hoping he would block it, and hit Vegeta. Yet, in Goku's eyes, he saw this Sayain act as if he's just a joke. This made him very frustrated, and, right before Vegeta even got close to him, Goku guarded himself while delivering 4 excruciatingly painful and slow punches to the gut. Vegeta smiled weakly.

"Now that's the power I was looking for."

Vegeta and Goku started going after each other, punch after punch, block after block, until Vegeta turned into his mighty oozaru form. Goku started at him in disbelief.

"T-this is impossible!"

That's when Goku rembered a few key details of how to return Vegeta to his Sayain form.

_All I have to do is cut off his tail, and he'll go back to his regular size! _

He darted from Vegeta repeatedly, until the right moment came. and cut off his tail with a ki blast.

Vegeta instantly began to shrink, and he shrank down to size.

_That low class bastard! He cut my tail! And even worse, it won't grow back when I'm down to size! _

Goku was standing next to him, looking very beat up.

He still has a lot of fighting left in him, doesn't he?…

"Now will you tell me about the past already?!"

Vegeta, barley able to get up, struggled to look at Goku and he weakly replied,

"Well, Kakkarot, you have proven your self worthy, powerful and smart. Y-you were a good apponent…I will tell you about our planet and what happened…and before that…and…how I knew you."

Vegeta trailed his sentence off, looking up at the sky. Goku peered into the depths of the smaller Sayain's beautiful onyx eyes.

He knows everything Vegeta was holding back will come out right now.


End file.
